lunes 26 de marzo de 1984
by cillafullbuster
Summary: La amistad no es algo que aprendes en el colegio. Pero si no has aprendido el significado de la amistad, realmente no has aprendido nada.- muhammad ali


Lunes 26 de marzo de 1984

El día comenzó como cualquier otro lunes, salvo que no lo era, por lo menos para cinco típicos adolescentes, quienes tenían que tomar una decisión que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre…o por lo que resta de su tiempo en la escuela.

El cerebro, la princesa, el caso clínico, el deportista y el criminal. Cinco integrantes de grupos sociales totalmente distintos, que al final eran más parecidos de lo que pensaban.

Se podría decir que Alison Reynolds era la más nerviosa por ese lunes. El día anterior se sorprendió con una llamada de Clair, invitándola a un día de compras, luego del sábado no estaba de humor para pasar el día con sus amigas, otras princesas hipócritas que solo se fijaban en la apariencia y estatus social de las personas, necesitaba la compañía de alguien real. Pero aunque le hubiese dado más tips de belleza y le haya cambiado el guardarropas, no significaba que la reconociera como amiga al día siguiente.

Alison salió del coche de su madre, quien arranco apenas cerrada la puerta, y en seguida pudo notar las miradas. Bajo la cabeza y miro su atuendo, llevaba puesto un par de pantalones de mezclilla, suelto pero aun así acentuaba su delgada figura, atado con un cinturón negro a la altura de la cintura, una blusa blanca parecida a la que llevaba el fatídico sábado y unos simples zapatos negros. Deseo no tener esa diadema en la cabeza y poder ocultarse bajo su espeso cabello negro.

-Hey Ally.- una voz tímida la saco de sus pensamientos.- me atrevo a adivinar que Clair metió sus narices en tu guardarropas.-dijo Brian riendo entre dientes.

-¿Qué puedo decir?, ella es muy insistente cuando quiere serlo.- sonrió de medio lado, contenta que alguien había cumplido su promesa de seguir siendo amigos.- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

-Historia, ¿tu?

-Lo mismo.

-Genial, vamos juntos a clases…si estás bien con eso claro.- por primea vez desde que comenzó la conversación el rubio se sintió dudoso de si su presencia era grata para la morocha.

-Por su puesto.- asintió la joven, agradecida de no tener que enfrentar las miradas sola.

Al entrar en la escuela eran muy conscientes de los susurros y las miradas que recibían a su paso, pero no los amedrento en absoluto, después de todo para Allison era muy reconfortante estar acompañada de un amigo, no dejaría que los dramas de la secundaria arruinaran eso.

De repente dos grandes brazos pasaron por los hombros de ambos jóvenes y la cabeza de John Bender apareció en medio de ellos.

-Hey, hey, hey.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo están mis perdedores favoritos?

-Suéltalos John.-exclamo una nueva voz, apareciendo al lado de Allison.- estas atrayendo miradas.

-No, querida, esas miradas se deben a que el cerebrito y el criminal están en compaña de la princesa y una chica caliente, que te aseguro que todos piensan que es nueva en la escuela.- las chicas rodaron los ojos y Allison se sacó el brazo de Bender de encima, riendo por la ironía de lo antes dicho, probablemente John tuviera razón y nadie la reconocería como la chica rara que se sienta al fondo del salón.

-Bueno, cleptómana…-comenzó a decir John, siendo interrumpido por un codazo de Clear.

-No la llames así.-regaño.

-¿Prefieres que le diga ninfómana?- pregunto Bender con inocencia, provocando una sonrisa de Allison.

-Creo que cleptómana está bien.- dijo aun con una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

-Bien, como estaba diciendo antes de que intentaran romperme una costilla, creo que nuestra pequeña Allison ya provocó su primera pelea entre hombres, oh mi corazón se llena de orgullo.- limpiando una inexistente lágrima de su ojo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Brian y Clear. Bender se limitó a señalar a los casilleros del final del corredor, donde dos muchachos con camperas universitarias estaban tirados en el piso golpeándose, mientras otros dos intentaban separarlos.

Las reacciones de los cuatro chicos no se hicieron esperar. Y como sus personalidades fueron muy variadas.

-¡Oh Dios!- Clear se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¿Ese es Andy?- exclamo Brian sorprendido.

-¡Buena, deportista!- John tiro el puño al aire, riendo.

-Andrew- dijo Allison, quien se había acercado al grupo de muchachos peleando sin que los otros se dieran cuenta.

-Allison.-exclamo separándose del otro luchador a quien estaban ayudando a levantarse.-ho-hola, ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, Andy?-pregunto la mujer cruzándose de brazos. Viendo que no podría salir de esto el muchacho la tomo de la mano y la condujo hacia su nuevo grupo de amigos y todos abandonaron el pasillo que cada vez se llenaba más de alumnos y fueron hacia un pasillo solitario donde se sentaron en el piso como el sábado.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Ally con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo lamento, pero el idiota de Tom comenzó a decir cosas sobre ti y no me pude controlar.- el atleta la miro con ojos lastimeros, no sabía si la mirada herida era por el hematoma que comenzaba a formarse en su barbilla y el corte en su ceja, o porque ella no dijo nada.

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto Brian, dispuesto a defender el honor de su nueva amiga. Andy bajo la cabeza avergonzado y comenzó a contar la historia.- Bueno…

 _Andrew Clark estaba nervioso, más que nervioso estaba ansioso. Después de meditarlo durante todo el domingo llego a la conclusión que poco le importaba que pensaran sus "amigos" los deportistas. No era capaz de ignorar a sus nuevos amigos, sabía que no habría problemas con Clear, ella ya era parte del círculo de "popularidad" de la escuela, pero no estaba dispuesto a ignorar a John y Brian y mucho menos a Allison…su Ally, sonrió de solo pensar en ella._

 _Era popular, había salido con muchas chicas a lo largo de sus años de adolescencia, pero era la primera vez que realmente sentía algo, no sabía si podía llamarlo amor, pero si no lo era estaba jodidamente cerca de serlo. Quien diría que dos personas tan distintas serían tan iguales, ella podía leerlo como nadie y él podía entenderla mejor que todos._

 _Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una mano impactando su hombro derecho.- Hey Clark, ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?- la pregunta vino de Tom Masters compañero del equipo de lucha, no podía decirse que se llevaban mal, pero tampoco eran amigos. Tom era un maldito mujeriego que solo tenía como propósito en la escuela romper un record sobre las chicas que llevaba a la cama._

 _-No es de tu incumbencia Masters.-respondió el rubio con media sonrisa en la cara._

 _-Déjalo de molestar Tom.-exclamo Will, otro luchador quien venía acompañado de Steve.- seguro que está pensando en una chica.-bromeo. Antes de que Andy tuviera tiempo de contestar Tom lanzo un silbido y los demás voltearon a ver que llamo la atención de Masters._

 _El corazón de Andy salto un latido al ver lo que estaban mirando sus amigos, era Ally, se notaba que Clear la había llevado de compras, ya que estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa simple, pero elegante que la hacía ver bellísima…aunque siendo realistas, Andy la consideraría bellísima por más que estuviera vestida con un costal de papas. Con el cabello recogido con la diadema que Clear le había puesto el sábado, podía ver su precioso rostro con un mínimo de maquillaje. A los ojos del joven capitán del equipo de lucha, era un ángel. Lamentablemente no fue el único que lo noto._

 _-Miren esa preciosura.-exclamo Tom, pasándose la lengua por los labios._

 _-¿Sera una chica nueva?- pregunto Will, curioso._

 _-Es mejor que no la mires mucho, porque estoy seguro que Abby te castrara si se entera.- bromeo Steve, haciendo que Will se estremeciera falsamente al pensar en el enojo de su chica._

 _-Podría apostar que si es nueva, ya que ninguna de las chicas sexys de esta escuela se juntaría con un cerebrito.-respondió Tom, ignorando el comentario de Steve._

 _-No es una chica nueva.-espeto Andy apretando los dientes- su nombre es Allison Reynolds._

 _-¿y tú de donde la conoces?- pregunto Tom desconcertado.- quiero decir, si una chica como ella viniera hace tiempo a la escuela ya la conocería íntimamente, si es que entiendes.- le guiño un ojo al rubio, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia.-Oh ahora entiendo.-Tom negó con la cabeza.- es una de las chicas de Bender._

 _Andy giro la cabeza para ver a que se refería el atleta morocho y vio que efectivamente John Bender estaba pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Brian y Ally. Para quien no estuvo el sábado en detención el gesto hubiera parecido extraño, pero para el solo era Bender, siendo…Bender._

 _-Es una lástima que una chica tan caliente como esa sea una de las putas de ese criminal.- comento Tom con una sonrisa presumida. Steve y Will notando la cara de enfado que puso Andy no rieron, preocupados de que los dos luchadores más temperamentales tuvieran un enfrentamiento en el medio del corredor de la escuela._

 _-Allison no es una puta.-exclamo Andrew antes de propinar un fuerte golpe en la nariz del otro muchacho, quien no tardo en recuperarse y devolver el golpe._

 _Andy solo veía rojo, no soportaría que alguien hablara de su chica de esa manera y mucho menos un idiota narcisista como aquel. Solo él tenía el derecho a decir lo hermosa que era Ally y solo él tenía el derecho a mirarla y tocarla como esos idiotas estaban deseando hacerlo._

 _-Andrew.-escucho la voz tranquila y autoritaria de ella. Inmediatamente se levantó del piso, liberando al idiota deportista y la miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos marrones que decían más de lo que ella expresaba en palabras. "estoy jodido" pensó el rubio, no solo por la pelea que había molestado visiblemente a la chica, sino porque viéndola allí parada con los ojos brillantes de molestia y preocupación y esos suaves y deliciosos labios fruncidos, sabía que no la dejaría ir…jamás, aunque técnicamente no habían hablado desde el sábado en la tarde y no sabía en qué estado se encontraba su relación._

-Idiotas.-comento Clear, cuando Andy termino de contarles la historia.

-Aunque haya sido por una buena razón no debiste pelearte en medio de la escuela Andy.-dijo Brian.- otro sábado de detención no es la solución a los problemas.

-Oh no, otro sábado de detención no.-ironizo John.- estuviste genial, deportista, no puedes dejar que esos idiotas hablen así.- todos decidieron tragarse el comentario de que Bender había dicho y hecho cosas mucho peores el fatídico sábado, por lo que se ve, el muchacho tenía una manera distinta de pensar cuando se trataba de sus amigos y ellos aparentemente eran considerados amigos.

-¿Tu qué piensas Ally?- pregunto temeroso Andy, al darse cuenta que era la única que no había dicho nada.

-Eres un idiota.-respondió la chica mirando al vacío.- no debes pelear con tus amigos por mi culpa. No serán ni los primeros ni los últimos en hablar sobre mí, soy un caso clínico, ¿recuerdas?

-Ellos no son mis amigos.-respondió el muchacho agarrando su mano y entrelazando los dedos.- y peleare con cualquiera que se meta contigo Allison.- ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro con una sincera sonrisa en la cara que hizo que el corazón de Andy se acelerara.

-Bueno.-interrumpió Bender, haciendo sonidos de arcadas.- demasiado dulce para mi gusto.-dijo ganándose cuatro miradas molestas, de Andrew y Allison y de Clear y Brian por haber interrumpido el momento de sus amigos. Antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de protestar escucharon el sonido de la campana, simbolizando el comienzo de clases.

-Bueno, vámonos o llegaremos tarde.-dijo Clear, acercándose a John para darle un dulce beso de despedida en los labios. Acto imitado más tímidamente por Andy hacia una sonrojada Allison.

-¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?- pregunto Brian esperanzado.

-No me lo perdería por nada, cerebrito.-dijo Bender sonriendo de lado.

Brian Johnson, Allison Reynolds y Clear Standish se fueron por un lado del corredor y Andrew Clark y John Bender se fueron hacia el otro lado, dejando una estela de miradas dudosas, enojadas y sorprendidas a su paso.

 **HOLA LECTORES. ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO, ESTA PELICULA ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS Y SIEMPRE ME QUEDO LA DUDA DE LO QUE PASARIA EL PROXIMO LUNES Y SI ELLOS SERIAN AMIGOS O SE IGNORARIAN COMO SI NADA HUBIERA CAMBIADO.**

 **PIDO DISCULPAS SI MI HISTORIA NO CONTIENE MUCHO JOHN/CLEAR, PERO LA VERDAD MI PAREJA FAVORITA Y LA QUE MAS ME LLAMO LA ATENCION DESDE EL PRINCIPIO FUE LA DE ANDREW/ALLISON…TAL VEZ PORQUE YO MISMA SOY UN CASO CLINICO, ASI FUE COMO COMENZE A ESCRIBIR FICS, POR RECOMENDACIÓN DE MI PSICOLOGO Y LUEGO DE MI PSIQUIATRA** … **EN FIN**

 **ESTA HISTORIA ES (COMO DIRIAN LOS MINIONS) DE MI PARA TU.**

 **¡SALUDOS!**

 **CILLAFULLBUSTER**


End file.
